Weathering The Strom
by OliviaR5Warbler
Summary: A sequel to The Beginning of Us. Blaine and Chase are going about their lives, looking after Marlee and Kenzie but Blaine's father cannot seem to take the hint that Blaine no longer wants him in his life.
1. Chapter 1

2 months had passed since the day that Chase had called for a lockdown on New Seattle. His knee was healing and he could now walk again without the aid of a cane. Kenzie had barely left his side the first week after the incident and Blaine continually hovered. Even Marlee had remained close. While he and Blaine had retained their separate residences Blaine and Marlee rarely stayed at the apartment with rare exceptions on when Chase's friends from work were dropping by. He and Blaine were not yet public and Chase was fortunate that Lilywhite understood his desire to remain private for the time being. That was one of the good things about Major, he was understanding and he had Chase's back. What was more, Lilywhite and his team had brought down the dealers stealing brain tubes. The zombie population of Seattle had been well fed for the last 3 weeks and there had been no incidents reported as of yet. Chase prayed it would remain that way.

Blaine and the girls had an increasingly strong relationship since the night of the lockdown, they felt safe and protected when they were around him. Blaine and Chase were relieved. It was showing in many aspects of their life. They were doing better in school and they were more chatty and interactive at home. Blaine and Chase were more open around them about their relationship. They thought it adorable when the girls pulled faces when they kissed, when his knee was starting to heal, Chase and Blaine began chasing the girls to join in a group hug, 'so they were all gross together.' These usually had the four in a giggling pile on the floor and White Fang barking at them until the girls assured him they were fine by stroking him. He was well trained so he never so much as nipped at Blaine or Chase when they were playing with the girls, he would just bark until assured of their safety.

One main issue Chase was currently facing at work was Brother Love and his church. Blaine's father had frequently been implicated in the murders of humans in the last couple of months, but a member of his congregation always seemed to step forward to take the blame. Said zombie would then never make it to the freezing process. The human population was nervous, Chase could feel it, every meeting he had with the acting mayor she brought it up. He assured her that he was working on it, however this was one mission he could not entrust to Major. The last time Major had stepped foot inside what Brother Love was calling his church, he almost didn't make it out. His inspector had been to some meetings recently, out of uniform and unofficially. Chase suspected he had been swayed by the preacher, as he received a report that the church was nothing to worry about. An opposite message to what he was hearing from Blaine, after his weekly lunch he was still being coerced into providing.

Chase was nervous about Brother Love for more than just this reason. Blaine told him he was being pressured to introduce his 'ward' he believed was the word his father had used. Chase and thankfully neither Blaine were keen on Angus meeting Marlee, or Kenzie for that matter. Neither of them were entirely sure how he found out about Marlee, Blaine certainly hadn't mentioned her, but he somehow had. The four were currently at The Scratching Post, it was closed and Blaine's staff knew what would happen if they opened their mouth and said anything about Chase Graves being there, with their boss. They had all worked out that there was more to their relationship than foster kids and play-dates. Wisely, they hadn't said anything.

The girls were behind the bar, putting bottles into fridges while Tanner put new bottles on the shelves. Blaine and Chase were in Blaine's office, Chase was leaning against the locked door, biting his lip to prevent the moans threatening to overpower him. His fingers tightened in Blaine's hair, his cock hitting the back of Blaine's throat. Chase swore under his breath as Blaine's finger brushed his prostate, his hips jutting forward, held down by Blaine's arm, keeping him braced against the door.

Chase's breath was coming in short pants as his climax built in his stomach, coiling like a spring that could go at any moment. "Blaine-" he whispered breathlessly, "I- fuck" he moaned as he came down Blaine's throat. Blaine swallowed around his cock, taking every last drop of Chase. Standing he kissed Chase, allowing his to taste himself as Chase used his hand to bring Blaine to his finish, moaning into his mouth. They chuckled as they shared more kisses against the door and made themselves more presentable. Chase was on a half day, taking some time to be with his partner and the girls. He'd returned from Fillmore-Graves 20 minutes previously and strode straight to the office, waving to the girls. He groaned as he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. Blaine kissed his neck as he answered. "Graves," suddenly he held up a hand to Blaine and he stopped what he was doing as Chase became business Chase again. "Another one? Any casualties? On my way." He looked at Blaine apologetically, Blaine kissed him chastely and nodded.

This was the other main issue Chase had at work. There had been an increase of Molotov Cocktail attacks on zombies and their homes. This was the third this month alone. Blaine followed him out of the office and down the stairs. Chase kissed the girls and left. Tanner caught Blaine's eye and Blaine nodded. Zombies were on edge all over New Seattle. The attacks appeared random, Chase's investigators and the Police couldn't find a single pattern to the attacks.

Chase nodded to Clive as he arrived on the scene. A public bus where a Dead-Ender had thrown the cocktail through an open window at an older zombie couple. They hadn't survived. Neither had three humans sitting close by, one a small boy. A witness told them the child called the zombies Grandma and Grandpa. Chase found it a small comfort he didn't have to tell any family, then he felt guilty for the loss of the family.

Blaine had put the girls to bed by the time Chase arrived home. He was playing a gentle tune on the piano, White Fang curled up in the armchair like he used to. He didn't even sprint to the kitchen as Chase arrived, but he followed the sound with his eyes as Chase sat beside Blaine, laying his head on Blaine's shoulder. Blaine continued playing as Chase listened to him. When the piece was over he pressed a kiss to Chase's temple and they went upstairs hand in hand. Blaine held Chase as he told him about the latest attack and fell asleep to the slow beating of Blaine's heart.

A few days later Blaine and Chase were upstairs sharing a shower while the girls played in the yard with White Fang. It was Saturday and Chase had no work commitments for the weekend, he'd passed them onto Lilywhite, a zombie he could trust to oversee things. The girls were playing on the small grass area, playing fetch with the small dog. Around their wrists were alarm bracelets set to go off if they got wet. It was a safety feature Chase had thought of so the girls could play outside and be safer around the pool. Neither girl heard the lighter flicking behind the hedge on the other side of the yard so neither were prepared when a glass bottle was thrown and shattered on the decking under the hedges. The girls screamed as flame erupted and they ran towards the house, White Fang running ahead. As they ran Kenzie's foot missed the paving and she fell into the pool, sounding the alarm throughout the house.

Chase and Blaine's attention was captured by the alarm and they sprinted through the house in jeans and t-shirts, narrowly avoiding Marlee, running in the other direction. Blaine slowed her and instructed her to bring towels. Chase dove straight into the pool to where he could see Kenzie struggling to keep her head above the water. Blaine caught sight of the flames and took a fire extinguisher over, spraying the flames before they could spread beyond the decking. Chase lifted Kenzie out of the pool and pushed himself onto the side, turning her onto her side he firmly tapped her back until she coughed up water she had swallowed. Another bottle flew over the wall at the other end of the yard, igniting the grass. Making eye contact the men retreated inside, Kenzie in Chase's arms. Marlee held out towels she'd dragged from upstairs. Chase wrapped one around Kenzie, who trembled in his arms. "This way," he took Marlee's hand and lead her and Blaine to the bookshelf. White Fang followed at their heels. This house was designed by Fillmore-Graves and they had put in a secret passage way connecting the house to HQ. Closing the bookshelf behind them Chase lead them to a small bunker with an armoured car. To anyone else this may have seemed over the top but Chase's sister who had designed this escape route had clearly thought it necessary. He handed Kenzie to Blaine so he could drive and called ahead to Lilywhite at HQ.

"Lilywhite, send a squad to my house, 2 cocktails, over the garden boundaries. Kenzie took a tumble in the pool but no other casualties. Approaching in 3 minutes." He hung-up and shook his head to clear some of the drips from his face. They arrived, true to Chase's word, minutes later. Climbing out they were greeted by Lilywhite. "Status."

"Squad approaching, security feeds indicate they entered the house. Team will arrive in 45 seconds," he said checking his watch.

Chase took Kenzie back into his arms. "Take them alive," Chase said and nodded to Blaine to follow him, Marlee holding Blaine's hand tightly. He took Kenzie to get dried and changed, she had stopped trembling but remained silent. Using the shower-head he rinsed the chlorine from her hair. He asked his PA to bring some of the school gym uniform for her to wear. He changed also into his workout clothes from his locker. He dried her hair under the hand dryers as best he could and ran his fingers to rid it of the looser tangles before beginning to braid it. As he braided he noticed her shoulders begin to shake then he heard her begin to sob. She turned and climbed into his lap and he held her tightly. "You're OK," he soothed, "it's alright, I'm here," he whispered. She sobbed harder, gripping his sweatshirt. "You're safe sweetie," he added softly.

She nodded into his shirt as she calmed, soothed by his words. Kenzie let him finish her hair the crawled back into his lap and just hugged him tightly. He looked up as Blaine entered the room and placed a hand on his shoulder. "They want you for the debriefing," he said quietly. Chase nodded and pressed his lips to Kenzie's hair. Kenzie willingly transferred to Blaine and he took her to Chase's office where Marlee and White Fang were with one of Major's squad. She sat by his feet, colouring at the coffee table, not willing to move away. Marlee was equally silent. Blaine looked up as he heard the elevator go and Ravi stepped out. Blaine went out to greet him.

"Chase sent for me, wants me to check her over. Apparently, the medical team are on a training run." Blaine nodded and let Ravi into the office where he approached Kenzie who let him examine her. He asked to speak to Blaine outside. "Outwardly she's fine, but I think she's still in shock; which is quite understandable given what happened. She'll be fine, though."

"Thank you, I'll pass on the message to Chase when he gets back."

Chase sat in a boardroom listening to what had happened when the squad arrived at what used to be his house. Fire crews had doused the flames and the soldiers had brought in the two responsible. They were awaiting interrogation. Chase assigned Lilywhite to the interrogation and returned to his office, Kenzie had White Fang curled up beside her as she napped on the couch while Marlee coloured. Blaine filled him in on what Ravi had said. Chase stroked loose strands of hair from her face, concern etched on his. Blaine had called Don-E to fill him in and told him what needed doing at their business'.

Chase approached him as he hung up. "I know it's not ideal but I'd like you guys to stay with me and Marlee."

"Until we can find somewhere suitable, that would be great."

"Or," Blaine began. "Maybe until we can find somewhere bigger for us. All."

"Are you asking us to move in with you?"

"I was gonna ask soon but now seems like a good time," Blaine told him.

"Thank you," Chase said softly, resting his head on Blaine's shoulder. "We can get out of here soon, I just have to sign some paperwork." One of his employees appeared in the doorway. He nodded to her, excused himself from Blaine and followed back to the meeting room.

"We want you to release a statement, sooner rather than later Chase," Hobbs told him. "Your house was destroyed, the zombies in Seattle need to know this is being dealt with. They're all scared." Chase sighed. He knew Hobbs was right.

"As soon as we know more, where are we with the interrogation?"

"They're refusing to speak, we used facial recognition to get their IDs. What should we do with them sir?"

"Call Ms Charles. See what she and the mayor think. Apologies, I'm not quite myself right now. Can we do PR tomorrow?" The team accepted and Chase signed what he needed to about the house and insurance.

When he returned to his office Blaine was sat on the couch with the girls. Blaine looked up, the girls were asleep at his sides. He smiled and Chase lifted Kenzie, "ready to go?" Blaine nodded and picked up Marlee, following out to a company car with a driver who took them to Blaine's place. They'd been at Fillmore-Graves most of the day. None of them had eaten so Blaine found out some brain tubes from the fridge. They ate in silence, the girls barely awake. Putting the girls to bed early they embraced in the hallway. Today was the closest either of them had ever felt to actually dying in the last year, which was really saying something in Chase's case.

Blaine lead him to their room, fished out the t-shirt Chase normally slept in when he stayed over and changed himself for bed. No sooner had Blaine pulled the cord on his bedside lamp did they hear 2 sets of feet pattering against the floors and the door open, flooding the room with light. The question on the girls' faces was plain and Blaine simply nodded. Kenzie and Marlee climbed between Blaine and Chase who kissed them goodnight once more. To top it off White Fang leapt into the space between their legs to curl up at the foot of the bed.

The next morning Chase answered his phone softly, trying not to wake Blaine or the girls. It was Hobbs. They wanted him in to make a statement. Now. He slipped out of bed, Blaine lifted his head but Chase pecked his lips and whispered for him to go back to sleep. Blaine replied for him to take his car and where his keys were before dozing off again.

Chase arrived at Fillmore-Graves and was swept away to his office. It was 5am and the press had been invited to a statement at 10. Chase failed to see why he was in so early but wasn't feeling up to an argument about it. He listened to the PR crew and read through the statement they had approved. It had the usual peace pleading he didn't personally care for, but he read it through and agreed to read it.

He refused a top-up of his spray-tan but sat for a make-up artist who insisted on making it look like he had gotten some sleep the night before. Before he knew it, Chase was being prepped for the camera and made to change into a uniform for the occasion. Soon he was in front of the camera, sat behind his desk and preparing to read the PR.

"Citizens of New Seattle, yesterday a zombie residence was destroyed by the Dead-Enders a house was burned to the ground. My residence. A squadron of armed soldiers managed to detain the ones responsible, these are their faces. Zombies, do not be afraid, they can attack us and attempt to break us, but we are citizens of New Seattle just as they are and we will not be terrorized. The two will be taken care of in a manner best befitting their crimes. A manner that has yet to be decided. But know this. This behaviour will not be tolerated. From anyone. Zombie or human." The feed cut out. Chase sighed, he'd gone slightly off script but he didn't care. He'd meant what he said. Every word.

Blaine had caught the broadcast on the news has he yelled for the girls to get ready to go. He was needed for brain approvals at Romero's. He silenced to watch the broadcast, smiling at Chase's words. When they arrived at Romero's, Blaine sent the two girls in ahead of him. Turning he called out, "alright dad, come out," he watched as his father appeared from the shadows. "For the thousandth time, no, it isn't happening."

"After everything I've done for you?"

"Everything you've done for me?" Blaine laughed, "you mean ignoring me my entire life? Letting me get abused by my nanny? You've done nothing for me, dad, nothing. Grandpa did everything for me, he taught me everything I know and that I'm proud of. And no, I won't see you for lunch tomorrow." Blaine ended closing and locking the door behind him. He had been trying to put distance between himself and his father. Something his father was resisting, but he wasn't willing to give up on.


	2. Chapter 2

The move into Blaine's apartment made the flat seem smaller than it already was. They're had to buy new furniture and clothes to accommodate Chase and Kenzie – and a new bear for Marlee, she never slept without one. Her new bear, she named Rocky the fourth. They replaced Marlee's bed with a set of temporary bunkbeds. Kenzie took the top bunk as Marlee wasn't keen on heights and they squeezed her clothes and a few new toys into the tiny room she shared with Marlee. The room shouldn't really have been a bedroom, but until now Blaine figured he would have had a few years before Marlee would have outgrown it.

One drawback to moving in with Blaine meant Chase no longer had an office to work in on an evening. He was splitting his work between the kitchen and lounge, neither of which were ideal places for him to conduct work from. On top of this, some of Blaine's employees seemed to drop by, more frequently than he was accustomed to. Marlee seemed familiar with all of them. Chase tried to make himself scarce while they were around.

Looking for a new house was no picnic either. They needed to find the right house for them. Chase needed an office for a start, the girls would need their own rooms, if them living in one now was anything to go by. Blaine was determined they needed a decent kitchen and they both knew they needed a yard for White Fang. Chase had started taking him to the office, so he could take him outside during the day.

So far, in three weeks, they had viewed and rejected 13 houses and apartments. Chase was getting a little tense. Not so much over moving, no, but he was getting closer and closer to the leak in their supplies. Major had been accepted by Roache and inducted into his group. It was only a matter of time before he was taken to meet the guy in charge. Chase remained firm on the fact if couldn't be Roache. The guy wasn't leader material.

He got the call two weeks later. He was watching the girls from home, it was a Saturday. Blaine was at Romero's, brain selecting. He bundled them into the company car, he had yet to attain one of his own yet and dropped them off with the weekend childcare provision. He also texted Blaine, to explain where they were and not to contact him except in an emergency. Chase suited up with the rest of Major's unit and followed the tracking signal at a safe distance.

Blaine was at a house in a gated zombie community with Zombie guards. There had been zero Dead-Ender attacks beyond the gates. The house was large, it had a walled off pool, a large yard that White Fang could run around in. There were enough rooms upstairs that the girls could have a small room each and a connected playroom, Chase could have an office and they could have a large master suite to themselves. The owners had been humans and escaped Seattle before the wall went up, they weren't asking much in the way of money either. Much less than what the property was worth. Blaine was particularly impressed with the kitchen. There was even a room downstairs, which he could use as an office, he knew how much his crew visiting unnerved Chase, it had an outside access door. His crew could come in and out through there and not bother him. Blaine thought it was perfect. It would need some care, sure, but it would work. He shook hands with the real-estate guy and said he'd get back to him before the weekend. When he left he got Chase's messages and went to pick up the girls and take them to the Post.

Chase crouched in hiding with Jordan, the young girl on Major's squad. They'd arrived just as Major had been fed some brains that considering how quickly they had taken effect they must have been blue-juiced.

"… _Has it crossed my mind? Yeah, I mean look how he's built. Where does he even find the time to work out? But hey, it's not like I have pictures of Chase Graves taped up in my locker."_ Chase rolled his eyes as Jordan bit her lip to keep from laughing.

"Looks like the truth brain's kicked in." Roache said.

"Let's get down to it," came the voice of the boss. Footsteps echoed towards Major, "are you with us or Fillmore-Graves?"

Major leaned forward in his chair. "Fillmore-Graves. Duh. Oh, yeah. I've been pretending to be on your side the _whole_ time, just playin' Russ, gaining his trust, hoping he'd eventually bring me to you. Which he did – because, he's not exactly Ivy League material – like maybe Brown, if he's got connections." Major chuckled as Russ grunted as he was held back from attacking him. "It's actually kind of interesting how he did it. See, Chase and I figured if he announced that I was in charge of deciding whether or not to buy the fancy new security measures, which never even existed, by the way, we just made 'em up, then Russ would bring me to you so you could convince me to veto it, which is exactly what Russ did, because Russ is a, um… Oh, what did Chase call him? 'A dolt.' So yeah," Major sighed, "Short version, I'm here to take you down."

"AJ, I had no idea, I swear," Russ begged his boss desperately.

"Shut up!" He snapped, "well, too bad things won't work out the way you planned, Major. Looks like you'll never get that gondola ride with Chase Graves in the Grand Canal." Chase heard him cock his gun and signalled Jordan to be ready.

"Actually, things worked out exactly as I'd planned because I swallowed a tracking device before coming here and I've got cotton in my ears." Jordan threw the stun bomb over their cover and when it went off Fillmore-Graves soldiers leapt from their hiding places to arrest Roache and AJ. "Hey guys, great work," Major told them, still handcuffed to the chair. "My squad's top notch," he continued. "Three of the four of them at least."

"Major," Jordan cautioned him, "zip it."

The men were arrested, and Major was freed. Chase handed him a brain tube to counteract the truth brain, which he confiscated the rest of, figuring it could come in handy.

The prisoners were carted off and Chase told everyone there that they would be celebrating at The Scratching Post, where the company would be covering drinks for a few hours. Chase had filled out paperwork in advance for the take down, so his officers could celebrate their success. He changed out of his combat gear and arrived ahead of his officers, walking straight to Blaine's office. He had pre-arranged the party with Blaine, so the bar was fully stocked and prepared for the onslaught of officers on their way. He bent down and kissed Blaine in his chair. Blaine pulled him down by the jacket to sit on his desk.

Chase returned to the bar where his officers were starting to arrive. Blaine made an appearance when the party was more in full swing and Chase was explaining to the girls why they were celebrating. "So, no more zombies going hungry?" Marlee asked.

"That's right, sweetheart." The girls were stood on boxes behind the bar so they weren't crushed by the celebrating soldiers. Blaine leant against the bar beside him, he checked his watch.

"You girls getting hungry?" They nodded, "Don-E, could you take the girls and batter and fry some frozen tube chunks?"

"You got it, vamanos girls," he pointed to the kitchen where they ran happily.

"You trying to get me alone?" Chase teased him.

"What, me, never. Why would I want to be alone with my boyfriend at his party?" Chase leaned closer but pulled back when cheers erupted behind him and Major arrived.

"Man of the hour has arrived!" Chase cheered on his officer. Blaine squeezed his hand and began to return to his office. He paused at the top of the stairs and watched over the party. He caught sight of the door opening and someone walked in. He recognised them immediately. It was Russ Roache. He watched through the lighting as cocked a gun and began to raise his arm, pointing at Major and Chase. They caught sight of him, stepping in front of Major's younger squad members. Blaine reacted instantly, pulling his own gun from the back of his jeans and firing across the room, shooting him in the head.

The room seemed to freeze, soldiers took cover, Chase saw him and followed his gaze to where Roache laid dead on the floor. The music cut out as Chase kicked the gun out of Roache's hand. "He's dead," he confirmed. Blaine seemed in shock, he'd only ever seen Chase after his brushes with death. Never had he witnessed one, or in this case, prevented one. Chase's voice was the only thing cutting through it. "Check on the transport officers, get the body back to Fillmore-Graves," he walked over to Blaine as he spoke, his officers began reacting to his instructions. He nudges Blaine, urging him into the office. He turned to Jordan, "Don-E is in the kitchen with two kids, don't let them come through here," she nodded. Major started dispersing the officers. Chase locked the door. "Are you OK?"

"Am I OK? Chase, you almost just got shot. Again. Are you OK?"

"We'll find that out when I switch off," he told Blaine. Blaine knew what he meant. Chase had two modes. Chase and Fillmore-Graves Chase. Right now, he was Fillmore-Graves Chase, he was all business. He turned off his private emotions, so he was a more efficient soldier. He took a deep breath, resting his head against Blaine's shoulder.

"Would now be a bad time to tell you I think I found us a house?" Chase perked up, normal Chase. "I went to look today. Owners left Seattle, not asking much for it. It's pretty perfect. Gated community. Practically zero crime." As he spoke he felt Chase relax more into him.

"Why don't you take the girls, it's getting late. I need to make a call, check on my team, when I get home, I wanna hear all about it." He said, Chase pecked his lips and moved away from Blaine. Blaine nodded, leaving to check on his bar, Major was waiting outside his office.

"He's making a call," he looked past Major, the body was gone, the blood was being washed away by the younger guy in Major's squad. "Hear anything?"

"Roache shot his escort team. We were transporting them separately, so we still have the other smugglers." Blaine nodded.

"While we're here, I wanna thank you, for keeping what you know about me and Chase to yourself."

"It's not really my business."

"And you haven't made it your business. You're a good guy Major." Blaine walked away, to the kitchen to check on the girls. There was a lot of soundproofing in the club and they fortunately hadn't heard a thing. They were just happy eating deep-fried brain bites.

He took them home, where they took White Fang outside for 10 minutes before starting the bedtime routine. It was Kenzie's turn to pick a bedtime story and she brought the book of fairy tales his grandfather had given him years ago – which the girls adored listening to stories from. Sitting on the couch the girls sat close on each side so they could see the pictures. They laughed as he put on funny voices for the characters and quickly fell asleep. He carried Kenzie to bed first, brushing her hair from her face and kissing her goodnight as he tucked her in. Next, he took Marlee, tucked her in, kissed her goodnight and switched on the nightlight before pulling the door closed.

Anxious, Blaine began neatening up the apartment as he waited for Chase, White Fang curled up on the chair. Chase arrived two hours later. Blaine was stretched across their bed, reading a book when he heard the door open, close and the lock click. Marking his page Blaine put his book aside as Chase – regular Chase – entered their bedroom. He removed his jacket and shirt, tossing them in the hamper along with his pants. He pulled on a pair of sweatpants and sat in the bed beside Blaine and sighed. "Sorry I was so long. We lost four soldiers; the ones escorting Russ. I had to tell their families and then Hobbs insisted we give the press the story of solving the leak in brain supplies, this very minute."

"It's alright," Blaine said softly, moving behind Chase he rubbed his shoulders. Chase melted into him.

"So, tell me about this house?" Chase enquired, and Blaine was all too happy to indulge him. Blaine laid back against the pillows, pulling Chase to him he began describing the house.

"It's in a gated community, no attackers have been able to get past the gates, it's all zombies up there. So, there's a garage, we can both get cars in there, with room. It has a kitchen that, while I think could be better, I can get by until I can arrange a remodel," Chase chuckled. "There's a room I can use for an office on the ground floor, it has a door so my guys coming and going won't be as noticeable. Upstairs the girls can have a room each that joins together on a third room for a playroom. Bathroom each. There's a pool, walled off, we can get the alarms installed. Huge yard for White Fang. And our master suite is huge. We'd have a walk-in closet. Huge bathroom, just for us. I'm sure you could have it arranged for a getaway tunnel to be put in if you really want one."

"Sounds perfect," Chase mumbled sleepily. "Can't wait to see it," he said drifting off. They slept above the covers, Blaine's front to Chase's back. Blaine woke first, and he left Chase to sleep. He could already hear the girls moving about. Checking his phone, he saw it was 9:30 so he went to prepare breakfast and play the news on his iPad as he cooked. They were playing the story Chase had given them last night. Hobbs was featured, stating that zombies would be steadily getting more rations as the fringe groups were picked up. Blaine rolled his eyes as he prepared omlettes for breakfast. He left the girls eating in front of the TV, taking Chase and his own breakfasts back to bed. Laying the tray between them he stabbed a fork through a chunk of brain and waved it under Chase's nose, grinning as his lips closed around it. "Morning," Chase said softly after eating the piece of brain. "This smells amazing."

"Glad you think so," Blaine leaned across the tray to peck his lips. "Eat up, judging on how your phone is blowing up over there, I have no doubt you're gonna be in demand today." Chase had put his phone on silent last night, needing just some time to himself to process the evening.

Chase groaned as he looked at the screen. Then he put his phone down, screen down to the duvet. "I'll worry about those later. This morning, I just want to spend time with you and the girls."


	3. Chapter 3

A month later, after many renovations and visits to the house Blaine and Chase were preparing to move out of Blaine's apartment and into the house. The girls were excited about having their own space once again and Blaine and Chase were sure White Fang would enjoy having a yard again. Chase and the girls were at Fillmore-Graves as it was a school day, but Blaine had taken a day to work from home to pack boxes of things that they didn't need immediately over the next week. Leaving Don-E in charge. It was getting later in the afternoon and Chase and the girls would be home soon, so he began preparing dinner, when the doorbell rang. Rolling his eyes and assuming Chase had misplaced his key Blaine set out to answer the door.

Seeing who it was he almost closed the door in the face of his father, who quickly put his foot in the way. "What do you want?" Blaine asked, not really in the mood to put up with his father.

"Son, I just want to apologise and invite you, and the girl, to a service this week. All I'm asking is that you come once and see what we're about. I'm sure, once you see it, you'll realise that you and I are not all that different after all." Blaine rolled his eyes, he and his father were nothing alike, he didn't need to sit through one of his services to know that. This was the third time in a week his father had approached him though and he was starting to think that if he just went to one, he may drop it.

"One service. But dad, I swear, I won't bring her anywhere near it unless you promise me no killing."

"You have my word." Angus told him, a little too quickly.

"Sunday. We'll be there."

"Thank you, son." Angus left, feeling pleased with himself and Blaine had an uneasy feeling in his stomach, that wasn't just a hunger for brains.

Blaine told Chase about his father's visit that evening, after the girls were in bed. "I figure that if I just take her once, say it wasn't to our tastes, he might drop it." They were changing themselves.

"You really think he's just gonna drop it?"

"Not really but this isn't the first time he's come to the door Chase. It's only a matter of time before they, or you for that matter is home. I made him promise me no killing. And I'm not going alone, I asked Don-E and he suggested we take Karl, for added muscle. Karl agreed to tag along."

"If you're sure you don't want extra-"

"Chase he'd have your soldiers killed on sight. We'll be fine," Blaine promised, going over to Chase and kissing him deeply. Chase returned the kiss, Blaine's hands were quick to the front of his work pants, opening the fly and pushing them down. Chase kicked them off and laid back on the bed, Blaine above him. Blaine moved his hand to Chase's boxers to cup his hardening member when they were interrupted by the familiar sound of scared screaming. Blaine released Chase's cock and Chase let his head fall back against the bed and sighed. They stood and quickly threw on sweatpants to go and comfort the girls. "Would it be wrong of me to bundle them up and drop them off with Don-E at the Post so we can have a night to ourselves?"

"Not wrong, just frowned upon," Chase told him.

"I think I can live with that, maybe another day though." They opened the door and flicked on the light. "OK, what happened?"

"We were telling each other stories and the closet door open and… and there was a loud crashing." They looked at the closet door, Chase opened it and rolled his eyes as White Fang walked out. Inside all the boxes which were normally piled up neatly were upturned and scattered about the floor.

"Found the culprit," he said lifting the dog and taking him over to show the girls. "We told you to close the closet door if he's in here."

"But if we leave it closed the monsters can power it from their side." Kenzie told him.

"Sweetie remember our chat about make believe," he said, remembering when he caught her trying to jump from the top bunk to fly like in Peter Pan. "Monsters Inc. falls into that category. Not real." He clarified, though Marlee and Kenzie didn't seem to believe him. Between them they settled the girls back to sleep and retreated to their own beds, too tired to even pick up where they had left off.

Sunday, Chase and Kenzie went off together on a bonding activity while Blaine prepared Marlee to meet his father. "Sweetheart, I have to warn you, my father, the man you're going to meet, is, is a bit weird. And if you want to leave, at any point, you ask me, Don-E or Karl, right away. Alright?" Marlee nodded. She was wearing a pair of jeans, sneakers, a t-shirt and a hooded shirt. He'd braided her hair and already given her half a brain tube, so she wouldn't get hungry.

Karl and Don-E met them in the parking garage, Blaine drove them, Karl was in the back with Marlee. He was surprisingly good with kids and was entertaining her with slight-of-hand magic tricks. Blaine smiled in the rear-view mirror. He sighed as they pulled up to the church. He took her hand and lead her inside. One of his father's followers asked him and Marlee to follow him, making it clear his friends weren't welcome. Blaine nodded to them they'd be fine. Blaine lifted Marlee into his arms and followed the kid, barely older than a teenager.

They followed to a door. The kid knocked and Blaine and Marlee were ushered in. His father was dressed somewhat normally, Blaine was relieved. "There's my son, and who's this young lady?" He asked, stretching out a hand. Blaine swallowed and set Marlee on her feet. She faced Angus and backed into Blaine.

"This is Marlee. Marlee, this is my father." Marlee nodded, her voice failing her, she shook his hand. He invited them to sit and offered them brain, offering Marlee a chunk of brain on a stick. She shook her head.

"Go on sweetie, it's food."

"Dad, she's six. She can't have whole brain until she's 16."

Angus rolled his eyes and ate the brain himself. "So, you're living by _their_ rules I see. The children in my congregation all eat whole brain. None of that brain mush, they embrace what they are."

"I already ate," Marlee said, hoping to diffuse the tension. "I'm not hungry, thank you." She said and leaned into Blaine.

"Very well," Angus said, eying his son. "Do go and make yourselves comfortable, the service will begin shortly." He said turning away from them to begin getting ready. Blaine quickly removed them from the office and lifted Marlee.

"Are you OK?" He asked. She nodded. "I'm so proud of you, alright?"

"I don't want whole brain. Some of the kids tried it when we lived with Miss Maddison, they had bad dreams all week. And bad dreams when they were awake." She said, describing the visions.

"Remember what I said this morning, about if you want to leave," he reminded her as they took their seats with Karl and Don-E. The church had filled up, the other zombies regarded them, Blaine held Marlee closer. She seemed thankful and certainly not to mind it, they were freaking her out a little. The zombies here all seemed malnourished compared to the general population of zombies as they refused to take the free brain tubes from the distribution centres.

The lights dimmed and the service began. Brother Love announced that his son had joined them at last and gave a sermon about how he had failed his son. It was almost touching, until Blaine recognised his old nanny being wheeled in. "Isn't that the old bat who made you lick the floors clean?" Don-E whispered.

"That's her alright." Blaine said carefully. He tuned back into what his father was babbling about, the turning point being when he began slathering her with hot-sauce. Blaine covered Marlee's ears, instructed her to close her eyes and lead her out as the hoard of zombies began approaching the old witch. Karl and Don-E followed hastily, neither wishing to find out the rest of the service. Don-E took deep breaths against the wall, that had been too much, even for him.

"That was gross. I may hurl," he said, sliding down the wall.

"No time to waste, let's get outta here, you guys need dropping anywhere?" They asked to be dropped off by the Post. Marlee had been silent since they had left the church, he was sure she hadn't seen what had happened and he tried his best to stop her from hearing the screams. "You OK?" He asked, turning in the driver's seat. She nodded.

"That lady died, didn't she?" She asked.

"I think she did. Yeah. If you wanna talk about it, any of it, I'm right here, alright?" Marlee nodded.

"Was she a nice lady?" He looked her in the eye as he replied.

"No, she wasn't. She looked after me as a child but she wasn't very nice at all."

"How?"

"She hurt me, made me lick the floors clean. Other bad stuff. Stuff I would never let happen to you in a million years." Marlee nodded. He figured she was processing what she had seen, and inferred from the situation. "What would you like to do for the rest of the day?"

"Please could we go see the penguins at the zoo?"

"We certainly can go see the penguins at the zoo." Blaine smiled.

Blaine bought them ice creams at the zoo and they watched the talks about how to care for penguins and the feeding displays. Marlee would have happily spent all day talking to them through the glass but Blaine insisted they would come back and say goodbye after they had seen all the animals. In the store he bought her a penguin toy and they bought Kenzie a giraffe, her current favourite animal.

He carried a sleeping Marlee up to his apartment. Chase was already home; Kenzie and he were watching a movie. Blaine put Marlee to bed and Chase followed him into the kitchen where Blaine described in detail all that had happened at the church.

"So, they ate her?"

"I'm not entirely sure, I got her out of there and Don-E and Karl followed our retreat. She certainly isn't alive anymore. In his own twisted way, I think this was him trying to apologize. Obviously, I don't accept and he's not coming within 100 feet of her ever again. But I pacified him, for now." Blaine rubbed his temples. "I'm gonna go take a shower, could you listen out for her?"

"Sure," Chase replied softly. Blaine smiled weakly and kissed Chase before going to the shower, ruffling Kenzie's hair over the back of the couch as he went. Chase settled back beside Kenzie. They had been to Fillmore-Graves as she'd been asking about what they do. So he'd put together a sort of training experience for her. She'd gotten to wear a uniform, run the training assault course, carry one of the practise riffles in a parade formation with some troops and he'd let her shoot at targets on the riffle range. Kenzie had enjoyed her day and he did feel closer to her. She seemed to have a genuine interest in what he did. She'd wanted to go up in a helicopter but that required special permissions, and Chase was still weary of them after his sister-in-law's incident. But she was able to sit in the cock-pit of one, which made her happy.

Hearing the creak of a door he turned his head to see Marlee, carrying a bag and a fluffy penguin with her. She joined them, handing the bag over to Kenzie, "we got you this today," she smiled. Kenzie awed over the toy giraffe in the bag and thanked her friend. She called him Henry. Marlee said hers was called Monty. She curled up on Chase's other side, leaning against him, soon, she was asleep again, but he left her where she was. Blaine joined them shortly after his shower and Kenzie thanked him for her toy, falling asleep shortly after.

Friday, the day before they were due to move, Blaine had taken the day off to pack up all of the non-overnight essentials. Even though the girls had wanted to 'help' they were at school and Blaine had gotten lots done. He'd finished the kitchen, lounge, both bathrooms and the girls' room. He just had his and Chase's things to go. The plan was that in the morning, the movers could just grab and take the boxes, which were all labelled by room and transport them. As he closed up the last box he heard knocking at the door. Figuring it was Chase he unlocked it without checking. Once again, his father stood before him. "No, not today dad."

"Son-"

"Yeah, you don't get to call me that anymore. I asked one thing of you, no killing in front of Marlee and then you go and pull that stunt? No, just go, I'm busy." Blaine's father followed him through to the kitchen, pleading with him for a second chance. The door opened and Chase and the girls returned home. He heard Chase tell the girls not to touch or unpack anything before announcing he was hitting the shower. Blaine froze, his father was not privy to much in his life, least of all his love-life. He eyed the man for his reaction. The girls came into the kitchen with their school bags, to start their homework.

"Multiplying I see? Thought you needed a woman for that."

"Dad," Blaine warned.

"Son, I couldn't care less who you take to your bed," he told Blaine quietly, "Marlee, good to see you again," Marlee regarded him uncomfortably. "And who's this?"

"Dad, this is Kenzie, Kenzie, my father." Blaine said, the distaste evident in his tone. Kenzie waved shyly as she and Marlee got out their homework books. Brother Love tried tempting the girls into trying some whole brain, which for Blaine was the last straw. "Dad, you need to go. We're really busy and I don't want you here." Angus regarded his son and nodded.

"I see I've caught you at a bad time." He began to leave without protest, Blaine followed to be sure he left. It was at that moment that Chase exited their bedroom, hair dripping onto his t-shirt that Angus caught sight of who his son was sleeping with. "Of all the zombies, you're sleeping with this abomination to our kind? This traitor?" Blaine had had enough, he took Angus by the collar and pushed him out the door.

"You don't get a say who I live with, who I sleep with or who I love. You talk about abominations? Look in the freaking mirror, get out of here, I never want to see you again." Blaine told him, slamming the door in his face. Leaning against the closed-door Blaine sighed. Chase gathered him into his arms and kissed his hair.

"The sooner we move, the better." Blaine told him. Chase nodded and held Blaine, as long as he needed it.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning Chase woke and got dressed in casual clothes, he could hear voices out in the apartment. Don-E and Karl were watching the news on the couch, Major and his junior squad members were in the kitchen drinking coffee with Blaine. "Where're the girls?"

"Tanner has 'em stocking the fridges at the Post, I figured we'd get all this moved quicker without them."

"Good call, how long 'til the van arrives?"

"It's downstairs, Major brought it over, along with these two," Blaine nodded at the teenagers.

"I'm calling it training slash punishment for a prank they pulled on some other recruits. To clarify," he turned to them, "the punishment isn't because you pulled the prank, it's because you were stupid enough to get caught." They both rolled their eyes, neither were thrilled to be up at this hour. They drank their coffee and decided who was clearing what room.

Jordan and Captain Seattle were in charge of Kenzie and Marlee's boxes and would be transporting it in Major's truck. Which Jordan was driving because Captain Seattle was the instigator of the pranks. Plus, Jordan could drive without stalling at every light. Karl was moving the lounge, Don-E the kitchen, Blaine their bedroom and Chase bathrooms and kitchen once he had finished. The bulk of the items would go in the truck. Most of the furniture was new and already at the new house.

Over the past month, they had taken evenings at the house, arranging decoration of the rooms and remodelling others. Mainly the kitchen. Chase had had an escape tunnel put in with three separate entrances. The pool had been cleaned and a tree house had been constructed for the girls, with other playground features. The inside was now more modern but still homely. It suited them.

Moving with the morning traffic took about as long as they had expected. But by the early afternoon, all of the boxes were at the new house and on route to their relevant rooms. All the girl's boxes were in the playroom and being unpacked into their bedrooms. Jordan was on clothes, Seattle on toys. Major stuck his head around the door after the first half an hour. "Seattle, I hear you moan about this one more time, you'll be running laps around the yard, then coming back to finish the job. Take your punishment and get on with it." Jordan smirked. "I'd wipe that off your face too Jordan, you'll be joining him."

"For what?"

"Called group punishment. Now back to work."

Later in the afternoon Chase, Blaine, Don-E and Major were having a beer on the patio, watching the teenagers running laps of the yard. "Why are they running this time?" Blaine asked.

"He moaned when he found more boxes."

"And her?"

"She laughed at him," Major added. The doors opened behind them, they turned as Karl brought the girls through.

"Well girls, what do you think?" Blaine asked.

"This place is huge." Kenzie told them. "What're they doing?"

"Being punished," Chase told them.

"For what?"

"Complaining." Blaine told them.

"Is that gonna be our punishment for complaining from now on?"

"Not the worst idea." Chase teased.

"We'll think about that," Blaine joined him. "Karl, joining us?"

"No, I told my wife I'd drive her to a work party tonight. See you tomorrow."

Jordan and Captain Seattle approached them, Major stood, "learned your lessons?" They both nodded, breathing deeply. "Good, now come have a beer and a burger and catch your breaths."

A short time later Jordan was sitting by Chase who was asking her about her brothers. "They're not hungry anymore, which is good, but they won't go to school. They get bullied for being zombies and teachers don't do anything about it, but they retaliate and they get in trouble."

"I'll set something up, bring them by tomorrow, we'll get a tutor to get them through their exams."

"Thank you, Chase."

"Don't mention it."

After their guests had left Chase and Blaine put two tired little girls to bed and retired to their suite. Chase started the water running in the bath and began undressing. Blaine stepped behind him, pressing kisses to his shoulders, his hands tracing Chase's defined muscles. Chase smiled, turning his head to meet Blaine's lips. He turned fully to Blaine, their bare chests and their clothed cocks brushing together. Blaine's hands swept over Chase's back, cupping and squeezing his jean covered ass. His hands pushed under the waistband of the jeans, massaging his ass, grinding their crotches closer against each other. Chase's hands rubbed over Blaine's chest, up to hold his shoulders, one came to rest on the back of his neck, the other pulled him closer by the small of his back.

Blaine turned them, sat on the edge of the bath and shut off the running water. He pulled Chase closer by the loops in his jeans, opened them and pushed them down, along with his boxers. Chase stepped out of his jeans and allowed Blaine to pull his hips towards him. Blaine pressed kisses to his stomach, trailing lower towards his cock. Blaine brought his cock to his lips, taking it into his mouth. Chase sighed as Blaine started sucking his cock, feeling it harden, fully. Blaine felt Chase's fingers brush through his hair as he began to suck his cock deeper into his mouth.

Blaine let his cock fall from his lips, and looked up into Chase's ocean blue eyes and stood, so he was level with them. "We have all night to enjoy ourselves," he whispered softly, bringing their lips together once more. Chase tasted his own pre-cum on Blaine's tongue. Blaine stripped the remainder of his clothing and stepped into the bath, sitting against the side he waved his hand invitingly, for Chase to join him. Chase stepped into the hot water and lowered himself into it. He allowed himself to be pulled close to Blaine, moaning as Blaine began massaging his shoulders. Chase relaxed against him while Blaine's hands trailed lower and around his body.

They washed each other, unable to keep their hands to themselves; lips meeting continually, they enjoyed their time alone.

Rising from the cooling water Chase held out his hand, Blaine took it, rose to his feet and kissed Chase, the length of their bodies meeting. Drying they stepped out into their bedroom, letting their towels fall they pressed together once more, kissing deeply. Blaine stroked his thumb across Chase's cheek, trailing it down over his neck and sides, taking his hand, he pulled him towards the bed. They laid together, kissing and touching, hands wandering. Blaine leaned over Chase to pluck a bottle of lube from the nightstand. Chase hiked his leg over Blaine's waist, as the blonde pressed a lube-coated finger into his hole. Chase's relaxed body took him with barely any resistance.

Rolling Chase onto his back, Blaine positioned himself between Chase's legs. Rising to his knees he dipped to kiss Chase's lips, his jaw, his neck and chest as he breeched Chase with more fingers, teasing his prostate until Chase was begging him for more.

Blaine bent to kiss Chase as he stroked lube onto his cock and positioned himself at Chase's entrance. He captured Chase's lips, swallowing his sigh as he pushed inside, connecting them, intimately. Blaine thrust in a steady rhythm, cock, brushing Chase's prostate at the angle the had created. Chase's hands gripped Blaine's forearms, sliding higher to caress his shoulders. Their foreheads rested against each other, Chase's legs tightened around Blaine's waist. Their eyes met and Chase smirked. He kissed Blaine and manoeuvred them, so he was straddling Blaine. Blaine pushed himself up, slipping back inside Chase and continued to thrust up, into him.

Chase picked up the discarded lube bottle and poured some over his hand. He wrapped his hand around his cock and stroked in time with Blaine's thrusts. Chase's breathing became laboured, he moaned as Blaine continued to his that spot inside of him. Chase lowered Blaine back against the pillows, rocking his hips and reconnecting their lips. "I'm not gonna be able to hold off, much longer," Chase whispered, brushing Blaine's damp hair from his forehead.

"Then don't," Blaine replied, thrusting back up into Chase, harder than he had before. He felt Chase's ass clench around his cock, and hot cum spill over his stomach. Chase fell forwards, tightening his leg's grip on Blaine and turned them. Blaine thrust harder and faster into him, building to his own release, spilling inside Chase, groaning against his lips.

Moving onto their sides Chase caressed Blaine's cheek. They were both covered in a glowing sheen of sweat and breathing heavily. They kissed once more, smiling against each other's lips. "We should take advantage of that huge shower and clean ourselves up," Blaine mumbled against his lover's lips.

"In a minute, I just want to stay like this a little longer."

Three weeks had passed since Chase, Blaine and the girls moved into their new home and things were going well. A little too well. Blaine knew it was too good to last when his father turned up at the Scratching Post, walking into his office like he owned the place.

"I've had a vision son."

"Did you eat the brains of a fish called Dory?" He asked, "I thought I made it clear I don't want you around me or my family."

"You're my family son, and I had to let you know, the revolution is rising. We're fighting back, we're going to take this fight to the people." Blaine, barely understanding what his father was babbling about, rolled his eyes. "We're going cross-country boy, I thought as your father, I should let you know. I'll be off then." Blaine wasn't sure what made his father give in so easily, but he didn't trust it. He let Chase know that evening.

"You think he means it?" Chase asked, collecting plates for dinner.

"He's insane, I think he believes it, but I have no idea how they plan to execute the plan."

"I'll check in with my undercover, see what he has to say about it."

"Any closer to finding the new Renegade?"

"We caught one of the Coyotes. Someone turned him, so we're gonna use that truth brain on him, we took from AJ when we took down the brain leak." Blaine nodded and started serving dinner while Chase went to call the girls down for dinner.

Chase sat in his office the next day, he was reading over a proposal from the board to execute the young coyote. Something he wasn't really down with. Yes, the kid had smuggled people into the city, but he hadn't scratched anyone. To him this felt more like a freezing case. He looked up as Olivia Moore charged into his office, sporting a tan and dye. "Ms Moore, nice of you to get with the program-"

"I'm Renegade."

'I'll be late – C' Blaine stared at the text and shrugged. Something must have come up, he thought as he waited for Tanner to get back with the girls. His phone rang, "Tanner, everything OK?"

" _Blaine, don't freak out or anything, but the girls aren't here."_

"Tanner, what do you mean, the girls aren't there?"

" _I mean that apparently some guy posed as an employee and took them 20 minutes ago."_

Blaine's heart raced – or it would if it could – as he thought of who could have taken them. Then he remembered, a kid at his dad's church somewhat resembled Tanner. The girls only really saw him in the club, it wouldn't be hard to explain away a slightly altered appearance. Blaine got in his car and dialled his father. "Where are they?"

" _Son-"_

"Cut the horseshit dad, where are the girls?"

" _They're fine."_

"Dad, I swear, if you harm a hair-"

" _Like I said, they're fine. For now."_ Blaine pulled up outside the church, abandoned his car and charged through to the office his father had.

"Where are they?" Blaine growled.

"They're safe son, they're with their zombie brethren," Blaine pulled his gun from his jacket and pointed it at his father. "Kill me and you'll never find them, they'll be taken to the break out point tomorrow and you'll lose them." Blaine hesitated, but lowered his weapon.

"What do you want?"

"For you to join me and take your rightful place, as my successor."

Blaine folded his arms, "let me get this straight, you want me, to leave my life, take the girls, and follow you across country, passing on the Zombie Virus as Zombie Jesus. Dad that's crazy," Blaine told him.

"Then I hope you enjoyed your brief stint as a parent" Angus said bluntly.

"Fine, but I want to see them."

"No can do." Blaine repressed his anger, wary however, as he knew he could do so for only so long.

Chase sat in his office, the Board around him. "She needs to be executed Chase," Hobbs insisted.

"Yes, because that worked out so well the last time," Chase retorted. Since hearing Olivia Moore confess to him this morning as documentary had been released, it had footage of her crimes, but also the effects of it. The people, humans and Zombies and their stories. It had gone viral. "You've seen this documentary Hobbs, we execute her, we sign the death warrants of everyone in New Seattle, human or zombie. Excuse me," he said as his phone vibrated, "Graves," he answered, not looking at caller-ID.

" _Chase it's me. Look, I know you're busy but the girls are missing."_

"What?"

" _My father had someone pose as an employee and pick them up, I confronted him but he won't tell me where they are. He said my only way to see them is go along with his plans."_

"Which are?"

" _Escape the wall tomorrow and spread the zombie virus around the country, he's got them kept with other zombie kids, some sort of group home. I'm gonna stay here, see if I can find them, he's not gonna listen to anyone at this point, he seems to think he's God."_

"I'll speak to my contacts outside the wall, do you know where the breakout will be?"

" _No, he won't tell me. Chase, I swear I won't let him harm them."_ Blaine paused. _"I love you."_

Chase looked out of the window/wall of his office over the training fields and the city. "I love you too, be careful," he replied softly.

" _I will."_ Blaine hung up the phone and took a moment to consider his words. That was the first time they'd spoken those words to each other and the time had never felt more right.

Back in his office, Chase turned to the board, "this meeting is over," He watched them leave then turned to his inspector, "Lambert, stay we have something to discuss." Later on, once he had formulated a plan, he text Blaine, hoping his phone had not been taken.

Blaine slept, sat against a wall in his father's office. He'd sat through the service, at the back, watching in case the girls turned up. Neither were present. He woke sore and stiff, with his father staring down at him. "Let's go." Stretching, Blaine groaned as he stood and followed his father outside, they got in a car, driven by a young member of his congregation. They arrived at an area, around a quarter of a mile from the wall. A small group of his followers were there, he greeted them like long lost friends, with hugs. Blaine searched with his eyes, he couldn't see the girls. Angus nodded to one of his followers who opened the trunk. From it they lifted Marlee and Kenzie, with their ankles and wrists bound and scarfs tied around their mouths.

"Girls!" He was held back by two men as were the girls. They called out, muffled by the scarves.

"Places," Angus told them and the girls were taken away.

"Dad, why are you doing this?"

"You betrayed me son, you turned away from me-"

"You fucked up my life!" Blaine argued back, "You killed mom, you didn't think I know that, but I do, you put grandpa in a home and probably had him killed too. You let a woman abuse me and make me hate everything. I almost killed myself when I was teenager dad, you ignored kidnappers who were happy to send me piece by piece to you. I owe you nothing."

"And neither do I." One of his followers brought in a horse.

"What the fuck are you planning to do with that?"

"I'm leading the charge, something you would never be worthy of," his father said.

"Help!" Kenzie's voice cut through.

Blaine felt adrenaline, flowing through his body, his anger rising. He watched as the person holding Kenzie had untied her in an attempt to make her run with them. The zombie was kicked in the shins and Kenzie sprinted back over to Blaine, she went ignored by his father's followers. He caught her in his arms and quickly freed her hands, the scarf already free from her mouth. "Are you OK sweetie?" She nodded and hugged him. His father took off, wielding his mallet and Blaine took out his phone, calling Lambert. "He's on the move, I have Kenzie, but they still have Marlee."

" _Understood."_ Was the only word of reply before the line went dead.


	5. Chapter 5

All Blaine could do was listen to the cries of pain and the shooting of bullets raining upon his father's followers. He was trying really hard to forget that Marlee was out there in all the chaos. Kenzie was still attached to his side and he lifted her, sat her on the hood of his father's – probably stolen – car and checked her over. She seemed a little paler and he put it down to hunger. "When was your last tube?"

"School, they tried to give us whole brain, but neither of us ate it." She told him. He nodded and looked behind her as a car pulled up. Chase stepped out of the car and ran over to Kenzie.

"Oh, thank God," he hugged her then pulled back, Marlee was missing. "Where's Marlee?" He turned to Blaine.

"They took her, the zombie who had Kenzie untied her feet and she kicked and ran, Marlee just got carried. Chase- I-" Chase hugged him tightly and Blaine collapsed against him slightly.

"It'll be OK." Chase told him, it wasn't much, but it was all his brain could think of.

Blaine pulled back, "do you have any tubes? Neither of them have eaten since yesterday."

"In the car," he nodded, left and brought a tube for Kenzie and a second one, knowing Blaine wouldn't have eaten either. Blaine took it, despite not being in the mood to eat. Chase got a call. "It's Lambert, Graves," he answered. "Take him alive," he looked at Blaine he nodded as the bullets stopped firing. "We're coming now, get in the car," he instructed. Chase drove as close as he could before bodies littered the streets. Blaine climbed from the car, the smoke bombs were clearing and he could hear the deranged cries of his father.

"Marlee!" He called, desperately.

"Kenzie, stay in the car," Chase instructed getting out and jogging over to where Lambert stood.

"She 'as not been spotted," Lambert told Chase, "she's not among the bodies." Blaine took little comfort in his words, Marlee was still missing.

"Marlee!" Voices called, calling out for the lost little girl.

 _"Marlee"_ muffled voices penetrated Marlee's blocked ears. Having been temporarily deafened by the smoke bombs and showers of bullets it was a relief she could hear anything. "Marlee!" The voices came more into focus now, voices she recognized. Opening her eyes, she blinked as the world came back into focus. The cold, hard tarmac under her and the imposing underside of a car above. Crawling towards the bright edges she was almost blinded by the daylight. Standing, she leaned on the hood of the car to steady herself. The ropes around her legs had loosened enough for her to kick out of them, but the ones around her wrists remained tight. Still she pulled the scarf from around her mouth and breathed in cleaner air. "Marlee!" The voice was closer.

"Daddy!" She called out, seeing Blaine she ran, weaving between the bodies towards him. Blaine heard her voice and broke into a sprint, meeting her halfway he wrapped his arms around her, falling to the ground, they both started to cry. "Daddy," she cried, the sobs wracking her body.

"Oh, Marlee, thank God you're safe," he stroked her back and pressed kisses to her hair as she buried her face into his shirt. His brain then processed what she had called him. He pulled her back slightly. "Did you just?" She nodded.

"Well," she sniffed, "you are, aren't you?"

"Yeah baby, I am," he agreed pulling her back to him. Slowly Blaine stood, Marlee in his arms, he took her over to the car and untied her hands. The skin around her wrists was a little red, but it wouldn't take long to heal. Chase brought her a brain tube from the car and she ate it quickly. Blaine watched over her head as his father was taken into custody, screaming and cursing the whole time.

"Kenzie, sweetie, I said stay in the car."

"Your phone keeps ringing," she said to Chase, holding it up.

"Thank you, honey, sorry, come here," he lifted her beside Marlee and the girls shared a hug. "Graves. Major, slow down, I never ordered such a thing. They're doing what? Where? I'm on my way." He hung up, "get in the car," he told the girls and Blaine. "That was Major, he asked me to stop Ms Moore's execution. I told him she wasn't being executed. Looks like the board's gone behind my back again," Chase explained as he drove. He skidded to a stop and turned to the girls, "stay in the car." He and Blaine ran from the vehicle and joined the crowds trying to pry open the doors to the warehouse.

Major had Clive punch him in the face to send him into rage mode, he got the doors open and the crowds flooded inside. Major was leading the crowd, he leapt onto the platform and scuffled with a member of the board. Chase noticed it was Hobbs. Other board members littered the crowd of employees that had gathered. Chase watched as Hobbs tripped and landed under the guillotine, and the anvil fell, triggered by his own foot, his head crushed effortlessly underneath. Silence descended upon the room. Chase climbed the stairs to the platform, his footsteps echoing and uncuffed Ms Moore. He turned to Major, "get the names of these officers," he nodded and took a picture with his phone to identify them later. Chase turned to the crowd of humans and zombies.

"This was not an approved decision. This decision was taken from me and it's my responsibility that it doesn't happen again. Having seen the good and the lives that have been saved, Ms Moore is pardoned for her crimes, and will be made a registered scratcher, the crime of scratching unconsented, still stands. Expect a statement to be released soon. Ms Moore," he gestured for her to leave the platform, which she did, into the arms of her friends.

He followed her down and through the crowd, the Board members seemed to have skulked off, Chase made his way to Blaine. "Let's go home," he said softly, taking his hand and squeezing it comfortingly. He texted Major to have Liv come by his office tomorrow and drove his family home. Chase and Blaine gave the girls baths and each had a quick shower, dressing in their pyjamas. Kenzie and Marlee stuck close to them and neither minded a bit. Blaine prepared snacks while the girls chose a movie to watch where they fell asleep around five that afternoon. Leaving the girls on the couch Blaine and Chase ate a tube each for dinner and carried them upstairs to their bedroom, knowing they would end-up there anyway. Tucking them in they escaped to their bathroom to brush their teeth.

"Marlee called me daddy today." He told Chase, turning and leaning against the counter. "When we found her… I told her it was OK and I mean that. I know I let you sign me up to be a foster parent, but I can't imagine my life without her now."

"I feel the same way about Kenzie."

"Can we, I don't know, adopt them, is that allowed? I mean, technically they were abandoned." Blaine asked quietly.

"I'll look into it, the idea has crossed my mind once or twice before, but for me, maybe in the future a little. I spoke to Miss Maddison, shortly after Kenzie came to live with me, when she was really distant?" Blaine vaguely remember Chase saying he was struggling to connect early on in their experience, "turns out her mom went through 3 husbands in 2 years. All impulsive weddings." Chase cringed at the memory, "that's why she was so reluctant, and well, it's OK for her to be cautious. It's a big step in her life that she'd accepted me as her caregiver. We had a talk and we're gonna take life as it comes. Like we decided." Chase placed a hand on Blaine's folded arms and pulled him closer to kiss him. "Let's go to bed," he whispered softly and Blaine nodded.

Chase went into the office the morning, leaving Blaine asleep with the girls. On his desk, he found a file from Major, containing the information about the officers at the execution attempt yesterday. Standing from his chair in his office he went over to the private safe where he kept the more private documents. From it he took a cool box. Inside were the confiscated brains from the tube thieves. Truth brain. Major knocked on the glass door. "Come in Major." He said, staring at the box. "You remember this?"

"Yes sir, the truth brain." Major's cheek burned at the memories of what he had said.

"With this we could find out which members of the company are loyal and which are not. Starting, with the Board members and officers at that execution yesterday. Major I'm trusting you with this, I need to know I can trust that these men and women to have my back."

"You can count on me sir."

"Thank you," he pushed the box over to Major, "and if you could let Ms Moore I'm ready to see her when she's available."

"Of course." Major left, pulling his phone from his pocket. Chase unlocked his iPad and began typing an email to Peyton Charles, the acting mayor, inquiring about whether he and Blaine would be able to adopt the girls. He knew that zombies weren't able to adopt, however, that law specified human children. It said nothing about zombie children. He began more paperwork as he awaited her reply.

Olivia Moore arrived at Fillmore-Graves that afternoon, she pulled her jacket tighter around herself, guided by her roommate, to Chase's office. "Come in Ms Moore, please have a seat. Ms Charles." He nodded.

"Here's everything you'll need to know about what you asked in your email," she handed him a file, "as they're zombie children, it should be allowed."

"Thank you. Now, Ms Moore, I would first like to apologise for yesterday, after reviewing the documentary I was reminded by something the first Renegade said to me. Saving people feels human and I believe her. I'm granting you, under the title of Renegade, a licence to scratch and turn humans into zombies. Fillmore-Graves won't be stopping you anymore, so you just have to get past the US army." He held out a certificate with the license on it.

"Thank you." She nodded and read it over.

"If there's anything else I can do Ms Moore, let me know." He told her.

Olivia and Peyton left, leaving Chase with the file Peyton brought him. He put it aside and went back to his paperwork, the sooner he finished it the sooner he would check up on Major's investigation. First however, he needed to set a date for Brother Love's execution.

Blaine rose shortly after Chase left. Leaving the girls asleep he got dressed and headed to his office, leaving the door open so he could listen for them. Don-E turned up shortly before 9 with the documentation from his businesses. "Marlee and Kenzie OK?"

"They slept through the night, which is a start I guess," Blaine told him. "Where's Karl, he hasn't answered texts in a few days."

"Well, you know I told you about his wife, with the like, mega-rack?"

"Vaguely."

"Well, he murdered one of her co-workers for impersonating her in a degrading way." Blaine's eyes widened.

"And I'm only just hearing this now because?"

"Well, honestly, would anytime over the last few days been good timing?"

"Touché." Blaine sighed, now he needed to find new security, rolling his eyes he figured they could cope for a couple of weeks with his other staff.

When Chase arrived home at 8:30 that evening as his statement was being re-shown on the news that Blaine was watching. The girls were sat at the island in the kitchen with brain tube burritos and Netflix while he watched. Blaine looked up as Chase entered, Chase joined him, stood behind the couch silently as his recording released the execution date for Brother Love. Later that year. "You don't have to go," he said quietly to Blaine, knowing the pain the man had caused him.

"Oh, I do. If I don't see it with my own eyes I might never believe I'm free of him for good," Blaine replied. Chase nodded, accepting his excuse.

"Ms Charles dropped these off. She says it's very possible if you want to go ahead with adoption." He said handing over the forms, "take some time to read them, I'll start getting them ready for bed when they've finished eating." Chase pressed a kiss to Blaine's cheek and headed towards the kitchen. Blaine shut off the TV and retreated to his office, starting the news broadcast on the small TV in there and playing it quietly. Sitting at his desk, he opened the file pertaining to himself and Marlee and began reading.

Sometime later, Chase opened the door to Blaine's office, light flooding the room. Blinking in the bright light, Blaine looked up at his partner. "It's getting late," Chase said, walking over and rubbing his shoulders. Blaine checked his desk clock, it was quarter to 11. Blaine groaned, stretching his arms above his head. He made sure the outside door was locked and followed Chase to their room. Chase helped him undress and change before they settled for the night. The girls were sleeping in their own beds, however soon Kenzie crawled between them, followed under an hour later, by Marlee.

Three weeks later school ended for the girls. Their teacher had given them a booklet to work through over the Summer. Some activities were academic, others designed for fun. Fillmore-Graves would be running activities through the Summer for any zombie children in Seattle as some childcare services would not take zombies. Marlee's birthday was in the second week of the vacation. Blaine had asked her what she wanted to do, prepared to throw a party, however, she told him she wanted to have fun as a family. Which, to be fair, they hadn't done a lot of. Blaine had three businesses to run and Chase was still dealing with the fall-out of Brother Love's breakout. They had both been busy. He spoke to Chase who arranged to get the day off to spend with Blaine and the girls, telling Major to contact him only if it was 100% necessary.

The night before her birthday Blaine and Chase put the girls to bed and returned downstairs to prepare some last-minute details. Don-E dropped off a cake with brain flavoured frosting from a zombie bakery, decorated with penguins. Upstairs, around midnight, Kenzie who had been watching the glow in the dark clock-hands on her wall kicked back the covers and crept out of bed and across the playroom. Gently she shook her friend awake. "Marlee," she whispered.

"What?" Marlee groaned, opening her eyes.

"It's after midnight. Happy birthday. I just wanted to be the first to say it." Marlee smiled.

"Thank you, Kenzie," Marlee yawned.

"Night."

In the morning, Blaine and Chase woke Kenzie early so she could help them wake Marlee up. Downstairs Blaine lit the candles on her cake and Chase picked up the gift bags. Kenzie turned up the dimmer switch on the light as they entered her room, singing happy birthday. Marlee sat up in bed, grinning ear to ear and blew out her candles. "Happy birthday, sweetie," Blaine said, setting the cake down on the desk.

"Thank you." They watched Marlee open her cards and presents. Her favourite was from Don-E, who had adopted her a baby penguin from the zoo. He had run it by Blaine first, but it had been entirely his idea. Once she had opened her presents Blaine lifted the cake into his hand and told the girls to taste the frosting. "It tastes like brains." Marlee said.

"It does, which means today, and only today, you both get cake for breakfast. Downstairs," he added at their delighted looks and Chase's amused face.

The four of them spent the morning in the pool and the sunshine before going bowling in the afternoon. As they changed back into their sneakers Chase produced two arcade cards. "These have $20 on them and are for you guys in the arcade. "You can go on whatever you like and spend your tickets later." They girls thanked him and raced ahead into the large arcade. Blaine and Chase followed them around, helping them with the harder games, like Ski-ball, which Chase was quite good at and broke the high scores on both machines, winning each of the girls a jackpot ticket pay-out. Marlee was also very good at the games, as was Kenzie, but by her own admission she also bored of them easily. Marlee spent almost 20 minutes on the arcade version of crossy-road, a game which she had often drained the battery on Blaine's phone with.

The girls both spent their tickets on stuffed animals and candy before returning home, where they ran upstairs to play with some of their new toys and the adults made dinner. After dinner they took turns in the bath and started their nightly period of no electronics before bed. Blaine checked on Marlee while Chase bathed Kenzie. When he entered her room, she quickly scrambled to hide the paper she appeared to be colouring with her crayons. "Whatcha got there?" He asked concerned by her red-rimmed eyes.

"Nothing," she said, her voice breaking a little. She looked into his eyes and sighed, bringing the paper back into view. On the paper Blaine saw two unfinished drawings of women, he assumed her mommies. "I missed them today," she told him softly as he knelt by her desk.

"It's OK to miss them Marlee, never worry about that, you're allowed to miss your mommies. You love them." He kissed her temple, "do you want me to go while you finish it?"

"I can't finish it," she told him sadly.

"How come?"

Marlee blinked and hot tears ran over her cheeks, "because I'm struggling to remember what they looked like," she sobbed. Blaine pulled her into his arms, pushed the door closed and sat on her bed with her. Not knowing what to say he simply held her, stroking her hair and fought back his own sadness at what she had told him. After a short time, she calmed down, yawning against him. "Daddy?" she whispered.

"Yes sweetheart?"

"Could you please read me a story from the book your grandpa gave you?"

"Of course, I can," setting her on the bed he told her to get settled while he went to find it. Returning to her room, Blaine sat beside her, reading to titles to the stories until she picked one, reading it until she fell asleep.

Blaine descended the stairs, finding Chase reading his iPad on the couch. "Everything alright?" He asked, noting his troubled appearance. Blaine sat beside him, leaning into his shoulder.

"Something Marlee said. She was trying to draw her moms, which I told her, obviously, is fine. So, I offered to give her time to finish and she broke down crying telling me she can't, because she can't remember what they looked like." Chase put his iPad down and his arm around Blaine, leaning back he moved so they were leaning back against the couch, Blaine in his arms.

"I'm sorry to hear that," he said softly, stroking Blaine's shoulder. "Is she alright now?"

"Yeah, I read to her and put her to bed. Just breaks my heart to see her upset."

"I know," Chase soothed. Blaine yawned.

"Are you coming to bed?"

"Let me finish replying to Major and I'll be right up." Blaine stood, kissing Chase deeply.

When Chase got to their room Blaine was already under the covers, laid on his side. Chase changed and climbed in behind him, wrapping an arm around Blaine he kissed his shoulder and whispered his goodnights.


End file.
